<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matter To You (Cause I Know I) by Barnesies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969197">Matter To You (Cause I Know I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies'>Barnesies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Swap, But It Doesn't Make Things Easy, Fluff, House Being House, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Love Story Of Robert Chase &amp; Gregory House from 1997 to Whenever.</p><p>Or the one where they are soulmates, body swap when Chase turns eighteen and relationships still need a lot of hard work because they do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Cameron &amp; Robert Chase &amp; Eric Foreman &amp; Greg House, Greg House &amp; James Wilson, Greg House &amp; Other(s), Minor/Past - Greg House/Stacy Warner, Robert Chase &amp; James Wilson, Robert Chase &amp; Other(s), Robert Chase &amp; Stacy Warner, Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been re-watching House and was taken by surprise by this ship. Thought I would try and write something for practice. I have nine-ish other 'chapter' ideas for this but I don't know how much time I will have to write 'recreationally' in the future, which is why this is tagged as 'finished'.</p><p>Oh and House Wiki is wrong. Chase couldn't have been born in 1979 BUT I had already planned most of this, so I just rolled with it.</p><p>I'm (still) french and I don't have a beta.</p><p>TAGS, RATING AND WARNINGS MAY CHANGE!</p><p>Edit : I change the title, didn't like the other one (Sorry, Taylor) and this is one I do, it's from Sasha Sloan's new song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 8TH, 1997 (00:00 AEDT)</p><p>Robert Chase is asleep when midnight strikes and he turns eighteen. It’s pure dumb luck that so is Gregory House considering it’s nine a.m. on a tuesday in New-Jersey.</p><p>Waking-up in another body is one weird unexplainable experience but waking-up in your so-called soulmate body next to their significant other is most eighteen years old's worst nightmare. It definitely is Chase’s. </p><p>“Oh God, please, please don’t be married.”, Chase moans, panic already rising in his - his soulmate’s - chest as he sits up in bed. He barely remembers to check his ring finger. There is nothing there but it’s far from being enough. He needs to know -</p><p>“Greg?,” comes the unfamiliar woman voice and he freezes. Chase watches as she turns around on the mattress, still half-asleep. She is at least fifteen years older than him, making it even more unlikely for her to be some kind of one-night stand -</p><p>“What time is it?” Chase swallows audibly, hesitation and a beginning of hysteria clear as he answers : “Midnight… in Sydney?”</p><p>She finally looks back at him, visibly troubled when she speaks again : “What - Are you okay?”</p><p>Chase shakes his head as the older woman sits up next to him. He looks away when the sheet falls, uncovering her naked chest and bites his lower lips. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I... I’m sorry.”, he adds, openly distressed.</p><p>“Greg?”, she extends a hand towards him but draws it back when Chase flinches away.</p><p>“I’m not him. I’m not… Him.”, he tries to explain, briefly catching her gaze : “I just turned eighteen.”</p><p>She offers no answer at first and Chase closes his eyes, fighting back tears and muttering : “I’m so sorry.” He means it. He saw it happen before. With his parents. Rowan Chase’s younger soulmate had destroyed their marriage. Their family. Chase’s life.</p><p>“Is this a joke? You -”, she interrupts herself when it becomes evident Chase is crying, coming to terms with the fact the person next to her isn’t her boyfriend. It takes her another minute to think before she  speaks again : “I’m Stacy.” </p><p>When Chase re-opens his eyes, ‘Stacy’ has fixed the sheet to cover herself and is extending her hand anew. A small, reassuring smile is stretching her lips.</p><p>He feels miserable.</p><p>“Chase - I mean, Robert. Chase. Most people call me Chase.”, he says, throat closing as he awkwardly shakes her hand.</p><p>She nods and his gaze falls back on his soulmate’s lap. He wants to run but he can’t. </p><p>“Listen, I’m really sorry -”, Chase tries again, looking back up and she stops him with a raised hand. “It’s okay. You couldn’t know. I mean legally speaking I am the intruder.”</p><p>He frowns at that and shakes his head, his tone curt when he says : “No. You aren’t.” </p><p>She doesn’t answer but doesn’t look offended either. Curious, perhaps? “Are you married?”, Chase asks, because not knowing is killing him.</p><p>“No. We’ve been dating for a few years.”, she says, without any kind of hostility in her voice. If anything, She even looks amused, throwing Chase for a loop. “You are from Sydney?”</p><p>He nods, feeling lame when he adds :  “I study there.”</p><p>“First year of college?” She looks genuinely interested and it makes him feel self-conscious. She is probably some kind of successful business woman. Nonetheless, he answers her, as casually as he can : “Second. Of Med School.”</p><p>Her eyebrows go up and he can’t hold her gaze when she asks : “At eighteen?” </p><p>Chase shrugs. “My dad made a deal with the Dean.” He doesn’t like to talk about it. Not that he didn’t work to get where he is but he still went through Pre-Med in weeks rather than years - which, he knows, and so does his father, he wouldn’t have had the stamina nor the motivation for. He would have lost track of his goal before long.</p><p>“Greg is a doctor too.”, Stacy says, bringing him back to the moment. “A diagnostician.”</p><p>Chase almost smiles at that. Of course, he is. It’s like the Universe is laughing at his daddy issues. He doesn’t get to comment as a pager goes off. “Can you -?”, she starts and he hands the thing to her.</p><p>“It’s his boss. I’m going to tell her, he is sick, okay?”, Stacy adds. She’s still smiling at him and he still can’t begin to understand why. </p><p>“Sure.”, is all he can think to answer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Stacy has to work. She can’t spend the day with him. She orders him to grab a shower - a very awkward experience for Chase, who can barely look at his soulmate body, little less touch it without being crushed by guilt - and get dressed.<p>Gregory House is nothing like the soulmate he had imagined for himself. He isn’t a woman for one. Nor blonde and eighteen like his previous girlfriend. That’s not saying the man isn’t attractive. He is. But Chase had somehow deluded himself into believing the hardest part of life was behind him.</p><p>Stacy picks his clothes when she finds him struggling. She jokes about his fashion sense being even worse than ‘Greg’s’. He doesn’t know what to answer her and puts on the outfit with his eyes closed.</p><p>She drives them to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and chuckles when he asks her if she is a doctor. She is a lawyer. Still, he was right. Successful. </p><p>The staff gives him weird looks when they walk into the main building. They can’t know, can they? He sticks to Stacy and his mouth shut, looking around nervously. His steps falter when they pass an office ; Gregory House M.D., head of diagnostic medicine is readable on the glassdoor. </p><p>How can they even be a match?</p><p>When he looks back at her, Stacy merely smiles and nods towards another office. Chase joins her silently as she knocks before entering the room :</p><p>“I’m not here - Stacy?”, says a man voices. It takes another second for Chase to locate him, sprawled on the office couch. The guy’s wide gaze travels from Stacy to Chase with obvious surprise. “House? I thought you were sick?”</p><p>Chase is glad when Stacy takes the reins, once again and says : “He isn’t. He is… in Sydney.” The guy blinks and he repeats, his tone incertaine : “In Sydney?”</p><p>Stacy doesn’t look affected at all when she answers : “Yes and I was hoping you’d keep company to Chase for the day.” </p><p>Chase raises an eyebrow despite his better manners : she wants this guy to babysit him? Not that he looked too busy for someone working in a hospital. </p><p>“Chase?”, the guy asks, still confused and Chase realises it may be a good time for him to introduce himself : “Hi, Robert Chase.”, he says, extending a hand towards the guy, who looks at him like he is possibly insane.</p><p>“Are you serious?”, he asks Stacy, before finally taking Chase’s hand. “Sorry. Doctor James Wilson.” Stacy nods again and Wilson turns his attention back to Chase, like he is expecting him to look any different. “I can’t believe this is happening.”</p><p>“Imagine Greg’s face when he is going to find out.”, Stacy adds, openly amused and Wilson smiles, still shaking Chase’s hand with enthusiasm. “Oh I am. I’m just sad we are going to miss it.” He lets go before asking : “You are australian then?”</p><p>Chase nods and so does Wilson. “What do you look like?”</p><p>“Wilson!”, protests Stacy but the doctor doesn’t back down. “Oh come on, Stacy. Don’t tell me you aren’t curious? It’s House we are talking about.”</p><p>“It’s Chase, you are talking about -”, she tries but he shakes his head and Chase decides to intervene before the conversation gets a chance to transform into an argument : “It’s fine, I understand.”</p><p>They both look at him and he casts his gaze on the ground, feeling as awkward as ever : “I’m… blond. I have… green eyes. I’m athletic, I guess. I surf, mostly. I’m not as tall, though.”</p><p>When he takes a glance at them, they are both smiling : Stacy, in reassurance and Wilson, in actual glee. “This is… precious.”, the doctor says.</p><p>“Wilson.”, Stacy repeats as a warning. He doesn’t mind if what he says next is to be taken into account : “An eighteen years old australian surfer, Stacy.”</p><p>“A medical student.”, she tries again and this time, the doctor seems to take her words into consideration. Almost contemplative when he says : “That… makes sense. I guess.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>House had stopped expecting this to happen.<p>Not having a soulmate made sense to him and he had - has Stacy. They have been together for something around three years and he likes her well enough. They work together. So he sure as hell doesn’t need some eighteen years old australian ‘mate’ in his life.</p><p>When the phone rings, he is so bored, he answers without thinking : “You have reached Robert Chase’s phone, can I not take a message?”</p><p>“He swapped.”, a strangely familiar male voice says and House is intrigued despite his better judgement. “Yup. You are?”, he shots back between two sips of beer.</p><p>It isn’t even nine in the morning but it’s the only passable thing he could find in his soulmate fridge, which happens to be full of fruits and veggies. Oats and protein powders completed the picture when he checked the cupboards. He cursed Australians and their ‘healthy’ lifestyle.</p><p>“His father. Doctor Rowan Chase.”, comes the answer and House stops short from taking another sip of his drink. He sighs. Of course. It would have been too easy. “You wouldn’t happen to be a rheumatologist?”, he asks, flippant.</p><p>“I am.”, says Rowan, his tone telling House the other doctor is surprised. Maybe even pleasantly so. “What about you?”</p><p>“Oh I’m not that old.” But he is still too old for this. And it inspires his answer when Rowan does ask him about his age : “Too old to wake up in a college dorm. Bed is almost as bad as the ones in on-call rooms.”</p><p>“You're a doctor?”, is all Rowan says. Guy has his priorities straight. “I’m a diagnostician.”, House relents after a bit.</p><p>“Have we met?”, comes the next question and House may have already know the other man wasn’t stupid. “I mean we did share an elevator ride back in february but -”, he starts before Rowan interrupts him. “Doctor House?”</p><p>“Himself.”, says House, after taking a moment to regret having woken-up that morning. “Or not, considering…” Considering he was currently inhabiting some college kid’s body.</p><p>“Fascinating.” House couldn’t disagree more. “Unfortunate, would be more like it.”</p><p>At that he hears a light chuckle from the other end of the line. “My son isn’t good enough for you?” Rowan doesn’t sound offended, merely amused, for some reason. House isn’t about to look that particular horse in the mouth.</p><p>“Blond surfer heir aren’t really my type.”, he says, not without sarcasm. It’s only half-true. He would never go out of his way to date one but Robert Chase was definitely not hard on the eye. Hell, he was painfully pretty for a ‘boy’. And he was also twenty years younger than House.</p><p>“What about young genius and future doctor?”, Rowan asks and House bits his lips - Chase’s very pretty lips. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>Another chuckle. “My son can lack motivation and discipline at times.” House can’t help but snort. “Of course he does. People that are that pretty don’t usually need to use their brain.” Shit.</p><p>Rowan hms before he finally asks : “What are your intentions?” House makes a face and finishes his beer before he answers. “Taking a fifteen hours nap and denying any of this ever happened.” After a bit, he adds : “I’m not about to move to Australia if it’s what you are worried about. It’s way too sunny and people are way too healthy.”</p><p>“It is yours and Robert’s call, Doctor House. Also I must admit I do hope my son will choose to focus on school and his career, at least for now.” House is going to need another beer after this. Hell he wishes he could get a stronger drink. “I sure will.”, is his final answer and he means it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>When he wakes up the next morning, House finds himself on his couch, in his living room, which is a relief. Stacy is nowhere to be seen but Wilson hovers over his head almost immediately, a stupid smile on his face. “So?”<p>“So I mastered time travel.”, House says as he gets up to walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU so much to everyone whom read, kudos and/or commented on the first part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUNDAY, OCTOBER 8TH, 2000 (00:00 AEDT)</p><p>Chase is on shift when it happens again. Now a resident at Melbourne Hospital, he should have known better. </p><p>He is in the middle of briefing his superior when the first wave hits him. He almost double-over but Doctor Kelly catches him, looking mildly concerned when he asks Chase if he is alright. Chase shakes his head, before nodding, getting a raised eyebrow from Kelly.</p><p>“I’m going to swap.”, he says, right before another wave goes through his body. His mentor of the day doesn’t look amused. “And you came to work?”</p><p>“My soulmate is a doctor. Has been for almost twenty years. Didn’t sound too crazy to me.”, Chase answers, letting himself slide against the closest wall. “Also, technically, my shift ended fifty-nine minutes ago.” He doesn’t hear what Kelly says next. </p><p>He does feel a sudden acute pain in his right leg.</p><p>It’s the first thing Chase is aware of when he wakes up. The pain. It’s fierce and yet something tells him it could be worse. His hand goes to clutch at it but his thigh feels strange even through the jeans he is wearing.</p><p>“Chase?”, asks a somewhat familiar voice and he opens his eyes to discover Wilson hovering. They are in the oncologist’s office. He is laid on the couch.</p><p>“Leg?”, Chase tries, before taking a deep breath as he attempts to fight nausea. “What happened to his leg?”</p><p>“A golfing incident?”, Wilson says, sounding terribly unsure, as Chase does his best effort to sit up without throwing up. “How bad is the pain?”</p><p>“I don’t know, like I got run over by a golf cart?”, is Chase's answer. He doesn’t know what feels worse : knowing his soulmate is hurt or having not known he was. It’s been three years since their last swap and they still haven’t met.</p><p>And speaking of : “Is Stacy around?”, Chase asks to try and distract himself from the physical pain. </p><p>When he manages to look up, Wilson looks even more uncomfortable. Great. </p><p>“They broke up around a year ago.”, the oncologist says. “When the - the leg happened.”</p><p>Chase blinks. It isn’t pain he is experiencing. It’s chronic pain. It’s a lifelong condition and it breaks his heart. As a doctor, his instinct is to try and fix it. Except Chase knows if his soulmate nor his colleagues find a way, he isn’t going to either.</p><p>“Did she leave him because of… the leg?”, he asks instead and Wilson shakes his head. “House… To keep it simple, he broke up with her.”</p><p>Chase nods. Stacy seemed way too nice to have left her boyfriend because of a crippling incident. </p><p>A heavy silence falls on the room before Wilson tries to pick up the conversation again : “What about you? What have you been up to?” He offers Chase a small, friendly, smile and Chase mimics him without much success as he shrugs.</p><p>“Nothing much. Finished Med School. Now I’m a resident at Melbourne Hospital.”, he answers, his tone even less passionate as if he was talking about the weather. </p><p>“That’s good. Picked a speciality, yet?”, Wilson adds, not looking bothered by Chase's lack of enthusiasm. “I’ve been juggling between Intensive Care and Cardiology. Spent some time training as a neurosurgeon.”</p><p>“That’s impressive.”, the older man says and Chase merely shrugs again. “Gotta do something.” </p><p>Anything but being a rhumatologist. He doesn’t need to hear how wonderful his father is and how big are the shoes he has to fill. He knows he has to do something, that he is competent if nothing else and that he will probably never enjoy being a doctor. </p><p>“What does he take? For the leg?”, Chase asks, despite knowing it won’t be productive for any of them. Wilson takes it a whole other way : “I’m afraid I can’t give you anything -” Chase interrupts him, frowning : “Not what I asked.”</p><p>He doesn’t want drugs. He only has to deal with the pain for a few hours after all and won’t risk his soulmate health. He isn’t a wuss. </p><p>Wilson seems to take some time to process what Chase is really asking and looks contrite and a bit sad when he answers : “Vicodin.”</p><p>A word Chase would learn to love and mostly hate in the future.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Chase’s body feels sore when he wakes up in it the next day. It’s nothing in comparison to his soulmate chronic pain though. More like he worked out too long and didn’t stretch properly afterward.<p>“Teagan?”, he mutters when the pink haired nurse hovers next to him. </p><p>“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”, she says, her voice way too cheerful. She is smiling, obviously amused by something. Or someone. “Your soulmate is a Dick with a capital ‘D’.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t know.”, Chase sighs, not bothering to get up just yet. Wilson did tell him House was difficult amongst other things.</p><p>“Yeah, sort of got that part when you swapped at 21, Mate.”, Teagan replies after rolling her eyes. “He did save a life thought.” That gets Chase full attention.</p><p>“What?” He finally sits up on the couch, in what he recognizes as the ICU staff’s break room. </p><p>“He heard Taylor and Kelly talk about a patient. Told them they were idiots between other things and stopped them from accidentally killing the guy.”, Teagan says, sounding impressed.</p><p>“He is a renowned diagnostician.”, Chase answers as he rubs his eyes. They burn from the lack of sleep.</p><p>“And a runner.”, Teagan adds, getting a raised eyebrow from the resident. “Guy spent three hours on the treadmill when he realised he couldn’t go to your place considering he had no idea where that was and he couldn’t work here either. Good thing you’re in shape.”</p><p>Chase thinks of his soulmate’s leg and pain but doesn’t tell her the other man couldn’t run to save his life if he wanted to.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>“You have a soulmate.”, is the first thing Cuddy tells House when he arrives at Princeton-Plainsboro the next - late - morning. She looks and sounds annoyed… for a change. It’s going to be a long day.<p>“Your bra is red. And I know because it’s creeping on me from over your top.”, is his answers as he keeps walking towards the closest elevator.</p><p>“House.” She follows him. Of course, she does.</p><p>“What? I thought we were quoting facts?”, he shots back, faking innocence. Poorly.</p><p>“You are legally obligated to inform your employer - in this case, me - in the 48 hours following your first swap. For obvious security reasons.”, Cuddy says, looking more pissed than she has in quite some time. “What if he had died?”</p><p>House gives her a mildly - and mostly fake - horrified look as the automatic doors close behind them. “He’s 21. Give the guy a break.” She doesn’t look impressed.</p><p>“Because obviously working here proved us young people are never sick, nor can they die.”, is Cuddy’s answer and he wants to tell her Chase is australian and by definition, healthy-er than most people on Earth, but he doesn’t.</p><p>“I thought Stacy told you.”, House caves after a bit, as Cuddy waits for him to explain himself. It’s true. He believed either his ex-girlfriend or Wilson had snitched on him back in 1997.</p><p>“Well she didn’t.”, Cuddy bites back. “You’re lucky, Chase happens to be an intensivist and was able to figure out what was wrong with your patient.”, she emphasizes the last two words before leaving the elevator, throwing one last angry glare to her employee.</p><p>Now, House was curious.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>“You let the wombat take care of my patient?”, is the first thing House says to Wilson as he enters the oncologist office without knocking. Wilson merely sighs.<p>“Hello to you too, it’s so nice to have you back.”, he answers, not bothering to look up at his friend.</p><p>“Did you at least get him to do my clinic hours?”, House says, voice filled with sarcasm. Might as well, right? It’s not like if Chase was still a trainee.</p><p>“I didn’t let him do anything.”, Wilson replies, giving up on reading his medical journal. “Your diagnosis was wrong. Patient got worse. Cuddy came here to ask why you weren’t doing your job. Chase took one look at your board and came up with an alternative diagnosis, which happened to be the right one.”</p><p>“Well maybe Cuddy should hire him then.”, House shots back, getting a raised eyebrow from Wilson as well as a disbelieving chuckle. “Are you annoyed because he beat you at your own game?”</p><p>“Right. Because surfing makes you a better doctor. It’s well-known.”, he deadpans and Wilson frowns slightly, like if House just insulted one of his friends. Which, knowing him, he probably thought of Chase as such. Nevermind that they spoke twice in three years.</p><p>“Chase is a good doctor. He is doing both Intensive Care and Cardiology. He did neurosurgery. At 21. What more do you want?”, Wilson says, sounding both exasperated and mildly offended in Chase’s stance. </p><p>“Nothing. I want nothing from him.” It’s true. House doesn’t want a soulmate. Especially not one like Chase, as good looking as he is - apparently - smart. It makes no sense to him. Wilson doesn’t answer but looks almost sad now.</p><p>House hates it. He doesn’t want pity. From anyone.</p><p>“What did you give him?”, he asks, deflecting. “For the leg.” He doesn’t feel any more drugged up than usual but he can’t be sure considering the swap last 24 hours. Wilson shakes his head, obviously thinking House is an idiot. “Nothing.” </p><p>“So he is a masochist.”, House comments next and his friend throws his arms in the air, clearly done with their conversation : “I can’t.”, Wilson starts. “The only reason you could call him that, or me for what matters, is because we care about you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to work.”</p><p>For once, House does leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, they will meet in the next part. I'm trying to follow the show's timeline. I hope you still like it.</p><p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p><p>THANKS FOR READING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm early. Sort of. </p>
<p>One of my scripts got rejected today and I needed to do something so I wouldn't start crying. </p>
<p>Again, thank you to everyone whom reads, kudos and comments on this work.</p>
<p>WARNING : Patient is a drug addict.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY, AUGUST 26TH, 2002 (11:00 EDT)</p>
<p>Chase feels nervous despite his mastered nonchalance when he walks into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital’s hall for the first time. He flew to America on a whim. Spent 24 hours in the air to reach New-Jersey and meet his soulmate. </p>
<p>A rash decision, his father said. But Chase can’t take it anymore. He needs to meet the other man. For real. Talk to him and not just see him through yet another swap. He wants to know if there is any chance they may build an actual relationship.</p>
<p>“Wilson?”, Chase calls before he can think better of it, catching sight of the oncologist, near the clinic’s door. Wilson looks up from a file, visibly startled and blinks. “Yes? Have we met?”, he answers amiably.</p>
<p>“Twice.”, Chase says, approaching. He circles his own face with a pointed finger : “Blond australian surfer?”</p>
<p>Wilson looks dumbfounded when he realises who is standing in front of him. “Chase?”, he manages to articulate after a bit and Chase nods, holding out his hand for the other man to shake. “You are so… pretty?”</p>
<p>Chase raises an eyebrow. Not exactly what he was expecting to hear. “Thanks, I guess?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just so strange to think you are House’s soulmate.”, Wilson adds, going for humor. “Kinda make one wonder what you did in your past life.”</p>
<p>Chase frowns and Wilson smiles awkwardly before he says : “I’ll just take you to House.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>House does not come to work that morning thinking he is about to meet his soulmate. Cuddy already managed to make his day - his year! - miserable by obliging him to hire ‘a team’, which as of now, was made of himself and young pathologist, Peter Treiber.<p>House turns towards his new employee, ready to nag his brain - even though he has a pretty good idea of what is happening to his patient - when he sees Him. </p>
<p>Treiber opens his mouth to say something stupid - House’s guess - but he cuts him off : “Do you see a blond guy walking next to Doctor Wilson?” Treiber blinks and looks over his shoulder to see said oncologist and some unknown guy coming their way. “Yes?” </p>
<p>The duo comes through the door and House feels his mouth go dry. He isn’t nervous. It’s soulmate crap. “We didn’t order any australian.”, he says for good measure, voice dripping with sarcasm. Yet House can’t help but let his gaze wander on Chase’s form.</p>
<p>Their eyes meet briefly before House breaks the connection and catches Wilson’s warning look. Chase doesn’t look affected. He didn’t flinch at House’s comment and doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to establish contact either. Which is a good thing, considering first touch between soulmates can be messy, sometimes.</p>
<p>Instead, Chase extends a hand towards Treiber : “Chase.” House can’t help but think his employee shouldn’t be touching his soulmate and silently curses Mother Nature for making him so stupidly human. “Doctor Treiber.”, the pathologist answers, sounding way too full of himself.</p>
<p>Again, Chase doesn’t react. He chances another glance at House before turning his attention to the white board where the patient’s symptoms are scribbled. Including their last clue : the wife.</p>
<p>“Drugs?”, Chase asks, after less than half a minute and Treiber rolls his eyes. “We already checked. No steroids.” Funny thing is, House liked Treiber’s temper a few hours ago. Mostly because he was the kind of guy Cuddy and Wilson wouldn’t like even if they would try really hard but, now he sees him being a prick to Chase without any results to back him up, he isn’t so sure about his choice. It’s annoying.</p>
<p>Chase doesn’t answer immediately. He doesn’t bother to look at Treiber either and keep staring at the board. House takes advantage of the fact to study him. In the end, it’s like looking at a unicorn. No matter how real Chase may seem, House can’t bring himself to believe he exists.</p>
<p>“Wife lost her sense of smell. It’s cadmium poisoning, and unless this guy eats batteries for breakfast, and considering his history, it’s probably caused by marijuana.”, Chase says, only a handful of seconds after Treiber’s rebuff. Said doctor merely blinks, obviously not expecting the visitor to know anything about medicine and House bites his lips when Chase finally glances back at him.</p>
<p>“God you’re pretty!”, he exclaims suddenly. His first real words to his soulmate. It could have been worse. Wilson seems to think so too as he exhales, obviously relieved.</p>
<p>Chase merely raises an eyebrow but something tells House, his soulmate’s nonchalance is an act. It’s a coping mechanism caused by how nervous he really is.</p>
<p>“You’re fired.”, House says to Treiber, his tone slightly mocking, as he starts limping towards the door. The pathologist’s jaw falls to the ground, before House turns back to Chase : “Patient isn’t going to heal himself.” His manners suggest the australian doctor needs to get moving and follow him. It’s exactly what Chase does after one last glance at Wilson, who nods.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>House is watching Chase handles their patient. He is leaning against the nurses station, in front of the room, when Cuddy finds him. He rolls his eyes and she - predictably - looks pissed.<p>“You fired Treiber? Do you think this is a game?”, Cuddy says as she stands next to him. He raises an eyebrow, not quite looking at her, as he answers as if her question was particularly dumb : “Yes and yes?”</p>
<p>House can almost see the smoke coming from her ears : “But don’t worry, I got us a new toy.”, he adds before Cuddy can say anything else… or fire him. “Who?”, she exclaims, obviously very close to her breaking point.</p>
<p>House points at Chase with his cane and she looks at the young doctor, frowning slightly. He doesn’t see them, too busy exposing their patient dirty little secret to his pregnant wife. “This is Doctor Chase.”, House informs her, matter of factly.</p>
<p>Cuddy’s expression changes almost immediately as she turns back towards House : “As in your soulmate? That Doctor Chase?”, she asks, like if it was the craziest thing she has ever heard. </p>
<p>House has to pout for a second there, vexed and then : “He got another diagnosis right, I thought you’d like him?”, he says, shrugging. His tone suggesting he is doing her a favor. Which she contemplates for a bit as she studies him before turning her attention back on Chase.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to come by my office to sign a declaration. Both of you.”, she says finally. House can tell she’s still annoyed but not furious. She likes Chase. At least, the little she knows about him. </p>
<p>“Sure.”, House agrees. There is a moment of silence and Cuddy chuckles, shaking her head. House looks back at her like she is the crazy one : “What?” </p>
<p>“Nothing.”, she lies and he frowns slightly, studying her as she watches Chase, before he asks, mockingly : “Are you jealous?”</p>
<p>Cuddy laughs again but admits only half-jokingly : “He is pretty.”</p>
<p>And that’s not what House meant. His look of offense is only half fake as she offers him a smirk and walks away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>A few minutes later, Chase finds his way back to House’s office. His poisoning was the last of the patient’s concerns when he left the room. His wife and soulmate looked so dejected when she realised he lied to her and developed yet another addiction... Chase doesn’t know yet, that this couple may have been a sign from the Universe. A window to the future. His future.<p>“Is she going to leave him?”, House asks when he enters and Chase shakes his head. “She should but she won’t.” The older man makes a non-committal sound, not quite looking at him.</p>
<p>Chase gathers his courage and extends his right hand over the desk, introducing himself properly in the process : “Robert Chase.”</p>
<p> “I know.”, House says, looking back at him like he may be insane but, after an uncomfortable moment, he relents and says, not without sarcasm : “Gregory House.”, as he takes Chase’s hand in his. </p>
<p>There is a spark but no fireworks. Nothing to write songs about.</p>
<p>“Can I take you out to dinner?”, Chase hears himself say. He is so nervous, it almost feels like an out of body experience. He waits and waits and...</p>
<p>“Nope.”, House says, a bit too cheerful, considering he was rejecting his soulmate. It hurts but Chase does his best not to let it show and the older man adds : “What you can do is be on time tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Chase briefly looks to the ground and shakes his head for a second. A small deprecating smile plays on his lips as he comes to term with what just happened. </p>
<p>“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”, Chase says as he goes to leave the room, not bothering to argue. He is used to people rejecting him after all. “Have a good evening.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>House ends up in Wilson’s office. His friend looks up with a smile on his face which vanishes when he realises House is alone.<p>“Where’s Chase?”, Wilson asks, looking more and more worried by the second. House shrugs and frowns as he walks to sit on the couch and says : “I don’t know, didn’t put a tracker on him.”</p>
<p>“You mean you didn’t talk to him?”, exclaims the oncologist, bewildered. “I did. I hired him and then I told him ‘no’ when he asked me out.”, answers House, a bit too calmly, considering Wilson looks like he is about to hyperventilate.</p>
<p>“You what? What is wrong with you? Wait, don’t answer that. I already know the answer.”, he says, rubbing his face. “He came all the way from Australia to meet you!”</p>
<p>House isn’t impressed nor swayed, which becomes obvious when he says : “His mistake, not mine.” And he means it. If he had it his way, they would have never met at all.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>GIF BY FIRCYCA @ TUMBLR</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it.</p>
<p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p>
<p>THANKS FOR READING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I'm kinda late. Sort of. Anyway. I was working on a video to go with the 'halloween special'. </p><p>Yes, you are not dreaming. I changed the title. Didn't like it. Finally came up with a better one. At least I think so.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY, MARCH 1ST, 2005 (11:00 EDT)</p><p>Two years and a half. That’s how long House has been working with Chase… between other things. Yet he has never seen his soulmate leave a room as quickly as he just did. It doesn’t take a genius to guess it has something to do with the fact his father entered said room a few seconds prior.</p><p>“These young doctors, it’s like they don’t care about people. No manners.”, House says, as Chase Junior runs away to hunt fungus.</p><p>“My fault, probably.”, answers Rowan Chase, a small smile playing on his lips and it hits House, he is technically speaking to his in-law. He probably should try to make a good impression - better impression? not-terrible impression? - but instead he replies : “Probably.”</p><p>Rowan looks amused and House hates it. He has no reason to look that way considering…</p><p>“You changed your mind.” It’s not a question. House isn’t sure what it is, also he answers the only way he knows how when he doesn’t actually know something : with sarcasm. “He is really pretty.”</p><p>To be fair, House definitely put up a fight. It took months for him to even admit to himself he liked Chase and even more months for him to consider letting a chance to their non-professional relationship. Cameron had help, unknowingly. She made him realise Chase wasn’t just a good fellow, he truly understood him - whatever that meant - and she also made Chase up his game. </p><p>His soulmate kissed him one evening in this very same room and House had to admit it was nice. The freaking spark was back. Chase was really pretty and surprisingly, a very good doctor. He was smart - is and there is seemingly nothing House can do to put him off...</p><p>He is more determined and strong-willed than his father gives him credit for. He has a key to House’s apartment for God sakes!</p><p>Not that anyone knows. Except for Wilson, of course. And maybe, Cuddy.</p><p>“Is he happy?” Now that’s a question House isn’t sure he wants to answer or even think of, but he catches Rowan's hopeful gaze and he knows the other doctor won’t leave without one. “I don’t hear any complaints. Or at least, none I didn’t already hear at work before...”</p><p>House blinks as Rowan keeps watching him with the same look of expectation, then he sighs and adds : “He is a generally happy and terribly affectionate koala bear. He doesn’t cry himself to sleep every night because of homesickness or else and, actually, I’ve never seen him cry. Outside of work. He cries when kids die. Good thing he didn’t pick pediatric medicine as his specialty. He is also healthy and eats all his vegetables, because how could he not, he is a koala.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Chase is pissed. Even Cameron looks at him warily, like he might bite if her or Foreman say the wrong thing and they happen to be close enough. It’s why he is in the lab while they get their clinic hours done. He knows his father is wrong and he has to prove it.<p>When the tests come back negative, Chase hurries to House’s office, only to cross paths with his father. They start arguing about the diagnosis - or well, Chase argues and Rowan calmly disagrees. Until Chase can’t take it anymore : “Why are you here?”</p><p>“SLE conference.”, his father answers after a short pause. </p><p>Chase may not be right about Gabe but he is sure when it comes to Rowan’s motive - of course, he is! - and he sort of hates House for manipulating him into asking in the first place.</p><p>Their conversation goes downhill from there : Rowan says he misses him but he is also ten years too late. Chase needed him when he was fifteen and his mother was drowning herself in gin tonics. Not now, meddling with his work and soulmate.</p><p>“What about House?”, Rowan asks and Chase doesn’t understand what he wants to know. “Does he take care of you?”</p><p>“What kind of question is that?”, Chase shots back, glancing around to make sure no one is listening. He doesn’t want other people to know. Enough of them already think he got hired for his look as it is. It’s a running joke.</p><p>“A simple one.”, Rowan replies, then adds : “I’m not trying to interfere with your relationship, but as your father, it is my right to worry. Doctor House isn’t exactly known to be a caring man and you deserve better than yet another person taking advantage of your feelings.”</p><p>“And who was the first one? Mom?”, Chase answers, defensively. House is complicated. Most people - if they knew - would say Chase is a fool to hope for a ‘happy ever after’ kind of ending. But Chase knows House cares. Probably even loves him or he wouldn’t have let him ‘invade’ his privacy the way he did. Chase - sure as hell - wouldn’t have a key to prove it.</p><p>“Stay out of my relationship.”, he says, turning his back on his father to walk away. The irony of the act isn’t lost on either of them.</p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>“(...) On another hand, getting better?”, House repeats as he fixes Chase's glare. His fellow and soulmate came up to him with test results he didn’t order to try and prove his father wrong while, as House just stated three times already, their patient is getting : “Better.”<p>House would be scared if his soulmate didn’t look like an angry kitten… or wombat. He can’t take him seriously with his Prince Charming haircut and pouting lips. Especially not when he happens to be thinking about what those lips were doing - that was way more productive - that same morning.</p><p>“You want a negative test to every autoimmune diseases known to men? Fine, I’ll get ‘em.”, Chase states angrily... and here goes House’s evening plans. </p><p>“Be home by midnight or you can’t have the car this week-end.”, House says as Chase is about to exit and he knows this isn’t business anymore when his soulmate turns around and actually looks pissed… at him. </p><p>His day is getting better and better.</p><p>“What did he say?” House doesn’t bother being more precise. They both know who and what he is talking about.</p><p>“SLE conference.”, Chase answers, ready to leave the room. “And he asked if you’re as shitty as a soulmate as he thinks you are.”</p><p>House opens his mouth but isn’t fast enough. Chase is out of his office before he can come up with a decent sarcastic answer. He is left alone to ponder the fact that he is a terrible soulmate. Not that it’s anything new. He knows he is and he knows what they have won’t last forever…</p><p>Doesn’t mean he likes it when they find themselves back in his office a few hours later and Chase tells him he doesn’t hate his father, he just doesn’t care anymore. No more disappointment, he says. House can almost see his future right there and then.</p><p>Will come a day, he will be too much of an asshole. Too broken. And too much of a disappointment. He’ll be the one Chase will decide to stop caring about to protect himself. And he’ll be right to do it.</p><p>“Okay.”, is all House answers and Chase looks at him like he lost his mind or something. But it doesn’t seem like the right time to tell him his father will be dead in three months if Wilson’s diagnosis is to be believed. Or is it?</p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Chase still ends up in front of his father’s hotel after his shift is over. Gabe is going to be alright, even if they were both wrong. House figured it out, like he almost always does. And Chase doesn’t know how not to be the mature one in a relationship. He is too late, though. <p>Rowan is already leaving and Chase does his best not to care and shrugs. They’ll have another occasion - or at least, he thinks so.</p><p>“I’m thinking of taking House there with me next fall.”, Chase answers when his father asks if he plans to fly to Australia anytime soon. He doesn’t know Rowan will be long gone by the time September comes around.</p><p>His father merely nods, a small smile on his face. If Chase didn’t know better, he’d say he looks sad. It’s probably why he caves and gives Rowan yet another hug. </p><p>One he won’t regret.</p><p>When Chase finally gets to House’s, he lets himself fall on the couch against the other man, cuddling up to him and for once, House doesn’t comment, just puts an arm around him and keeps watching his show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p><p>THANKS FOR READING!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo... This is a hard one. I'm sorry. It'll get better. Enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY, AUGUST 26TH, 2007 (21:00 EDT)</p><p>Foreman is leaving. Not that Chase cares, they aren’t friends. But House does. He wants Foreman to stay also Chase keeps searching for a way to make it happen. Except Foreman isn’t Cameron and House is being ridiculous.</p><p>Chase finds himself yelling at his soulmate. In front of Cameron and Foreman, whom both look more shocked than they have in a very long time. They probably didn’t think he had it in him. House and him never fight at work and Chase doesn’t yell. At least not like this. Not at House.</p><p>A few minutes later, Chase is the one with an utter look of shock on his face. He goes to House’s office to talk it out but his thoughts come to a halt when his boss and soulmate looks up and says : “You’re fired.”</p><p>Chase stutters like he hasn’t in years. </p><p>“Time for a change.”, House answers when he asks him ‘why’. And maybe, if he had been any other fellow, it would have made sense. They had been working together for five years. </p><p>But they are soulmates. Chase isn’t about to move and go practice what he learned at another hospital, nor can he be a diagnostician at PPTH without being part of House's team. </p><p>House will realise it makes no sense and take it back, Chase thinks as he gives up on arguing - for now - and leaves. </p><p>Chase tells Cameron and Foreman. Then he texts Wilson. Whom texts Cuddy.</p><p>And all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>Wilson says House is bad with change. He says it matter-of-factly and doesn’t expect his words to have the effect they do. It’s a snowball.<p>First, he buys a new guitar and the next thing he knows, he is firing Chase. It doesn’t feel as good. But it makes sense. If Foreman believes his time is up after almost three years, then Chase needs to go.<br/>
He doesn’t think this through. Too busy fighting for control.</p><p>House isn’t surprised when Cameron and Foreman come back looking pissed but neither of them get to say anything as Cuddy bit them to it : “Why did you fire Chase?!”</p><p>She looks pissed - maybe even outraged - when she stops in front of his desk while his two fellows stand at the door.</p><p>“First, what’s on the PET scan?”, House says, unbothered. All he gets is three glares and Foreman’s : “Did you fire him for me?” And then, Cameron’s dark look goes from House to him. “Did you ask him to?”</p><p>“Yes.” “No.” They both answer at the same time and then : “What’s on the PET scan?”</p><p>Cuddy opens her mouth, probably to tell the other two to leave so there won’t be any witness when she kills him, but Wilson chooses that particular moment to come in : “What the hell is wrong with you?! You fired Chase?!”</p><p>House rolls his eyes before he says : “I suppose you don’t know what’s on my patient PET scan?” And now there are four glares.</p><p>“I told you to show Foreman you had a heart, how does that translate into you being a bastard?”, Wilson keeps going, uncaring of the fact that Foreman is standing right behind him.</p><p>“So that’s a no?”, House replies and Cuddy visibly has had enough as she orders : “Pick up the phone and tell Chase you made a mistake. Unfire him.”</p><p>And House has to admit, she is on to something. “Chase.”, he starts, in front of his very expectant audience. “If you know what’s on the PET scan, call me back.”</p><p>He hangs up and Cuddy looks like she is about to explode. “Chase is a good doctor. You need him.”, she says, apparently having forgotten about the two ducklings in the back of the room.</p><p>“Right, they are all irreplaceable.”, House shots back, sarcasm heavier than ever in his voice. “Chase is!”, Wilson intervenes, obviously over House’s crap of the day.</p><p>There is a knock on the door and there he is. Chase enters but doesn’t come close and the room falls silent until : “What’s on the PET scan?”</p><p>“Don’t -”, Cuddy tries, but Chase interrupts her : “Come on, you know as well as me, he can’t hold a conversation when he is obsessing over something else.”</p><p>House probably should be offended but, all he heard is that Chase knows what’s on the PET scan. “She has a blood clot in her right arm.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor Chase. You are irreplaceable.”, House answers, getting up to leave. “But you’re still fired. Sorry.”</p><p>“Are you insane?”, Wilson exclaims and Cuddy looks ready to tear him a new one when Chase speaks again : “It’s alright. It’s not why I came back.”</p><p>House doesn’t like that look. It reminds him of the few times Chase talked about his parents. He is disappointed and yet there is just that little spark of hope in his eyes. It tells House the conversation isn’t over. It should be. It -</p><p>“I came back because I realised I should probably have asked you how much of a change we were talking about?”, Chase says, his eyes boring into House’s.</p><p>House feels his chest tighten and yet Wilson is the one who looks like he is about to have a panic attack. This is it then...</p><p>“We’re over.”, House says. He is surprised his voice doesn’t waver. Chase accuses the shock in silence then he hangs his head low to hide his watering eyes, a fake smile stretching his lips as he nods. </p><p>“Wait -”, Wilson tries, looking more distressed than the two soulmates themselves. Cuddy looks disgusted. Like House hitted a new low. Which, he guesses he did.</p><p>“I’ll be gone by the time you get Home.”, Chase manages to say before he leaves the office, passing by Cameron and Foreman without looking at them or he would have noticed how shocked they were. After all this time, they still had no idea.</p><p>House feels numb like all life got sucked out of him.</p><p>Cuddy doesn’t bother staying much longer. Wilson, on the other hand, isn’t ready to let it go : “ Are you actually insane? You can’t throw away almost four years of relationship just like that!”, he exclaims, chest heaving like his anger is physically rising through his body.</p><p>“Can’t I? Pretty sure I did it with five.”, House fights back, hiding his true feelings behind sarcasm as usual. </p><p>“Stacy wasn’t your soulmate!”, Wilson shots back. “You’ll never find someone as perfect for you -”</p><p>“What do you want me to do? Run after him? This was your idea!”, House answers, voice rising for the first time. Wilson’s panic is contagious but House can’t afford to feel that way.</p><p>Wilson falls silent, obviously guilty but it’s Cameron's turn to make his life a little more miserable : “Chase is your soulmate?”</p><p>He actually glares at her when he replies : “Yes, why so horrified?” She doesn’t look impressed and presses on : “You went on a date with me.”</p><p>“Which was your idea and if you remember correctly, nothing happened.”, House says, on the verge of losing the little patience he has left. </p><p>“But I implied it did, as a joke -”, she starts again and he just can’t do this anymore : “And you think he believed you? I’m a lot of things but a cheater isn’t one of them. Now get back to work or quit for all I care.”</p><p>Cameron opens her mouth but no word comes out. She walks away, Foreman on her heels. And so does Wilson after a few more seconds.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>“Chase, wait up!”, Wilson exclaims as he catches up with his friend’s soulmate.<p>Chase sighs but still stops and turns around. The oncologist looks almost as bad as him. Guilt can be a bitch, or so he says : “I’m so sorry, I never thought he would do this -”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”, Chase tries, rubbing his eyes. He has done a really good job at not crying so far and he hopes to keep it up until he gets into his car.</p><p>“Yes, it is.”, Wilson says. “Partially at least. I told him he wasn’t good with change.”</p><p>“You also told him to show Foreman he had a heart.”</p><p>“Well, I should have known one of those two things would process faster than the other in his brain.”, Wilson adds, as Chase shrugs. He just wants to go Home. Except, he doesn’t have one anymore. “You can stay at my place.”, the older man concludes, handing out his key, like if he read Chase’s mind.</p><p>Chase takes them after a bit. It’s not like he had another choice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>A few hours later, House is in the process of fixing himself a sandwich when Wilson enters the break room. He stops in his tracks, obviously surprised to find him here.<p>“Why aren’t you Home?”, the oncologist asks, as he starts moving again and goes to wash his coffee mug in the sink.</p><p>“Why should I be? It’s not like there is anything waiting for me there.”, House answers, with just enough bitterness for his friend to hear it over his usual sarcasm.</p><p>Wilson pauses and takes a moment to mull over his next words before he speaks : “Why did you do it?”</p><p>House’s anger and guilt rise immediately and he pretty much screams his answer : “Because he asked, because I could, because it was always going to end up like this anyway!”</p><p>Wilson doesn’t answer, just looks at him, and House throws his food in the trash before limping away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS &amp; COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, two chapters in one day.</p><p>I felt bad about the previous chapter. Don't like when things end on a 'break up' so here is the next one, freshly written.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY, OCTOBER 2TH, 2007 (18:00 EDT)</p><p>House is losing his mind, or at least, that’s what Wilson says. It’s been over a month since he fired Chase - and Foreman and Cameron quited - and he hasn’t seen his soulmate since that night. Except he did and he does.</p><p>It has happened three times now. Once in the hall, another one at the cafeteria and then in front of his own office. Wilson says Chase accepted a job offer in Arizona and Cutthroat Bitch can’t see an accent, so maybe, just maybe, his friend is right.</p><p>It’s not uncommon for broken-up soulmates to go insane. His hallucinations could do way worse than walking around, looking pretty. They don’t even talk.</p><p>Until they do.</p><p>House is drilling his potential new fellows for a diagnosis when a very familiar voice comes through the speakers of the OR. “Von Hippel-Lindau Syndrome.” They all look up and here he is : Chase’s ghost, now available with its sexy not-so-british accent. “Raises red blood cell count, causes masses on the organ. One of the masses is a pheochromocytoma, causes a neurological episode and a heart attack.”<br/>
Is it bad that House finds Fake Chase hot? </p><p>“Do you see a blond guy who still has peach fuzz standing up there?”, he asks Number 39 - Doctor Taub - who looks slightly intrigued by the question as he nods.</p><p>“This is a close procedure. Gallery is off limit.”, House proceeds to inform Real Chase, as he starts planning his revenge against Wilson. His soulmate doesn’t even blink as he replies : “Not to the surgical staff.”</p><p>And that stings, even though it shouldn’t. House fired Chase. Cuddy didn’t. The younger doctor has the qualifications to work in at least three others of PPTH departments. He should have seen it coming.</p><p>“You’re gonna hire that guy instead of us?”, Taub asks, as he keeps studying House.</p><p>House looks up again and catches Chase’s gaze. He wishes but his soulmate slowly shakes his head. Of course, it can’t be that easy.</p><p>“Not a chance. I love you guys.”, he finally answers and when he checks the gallery again, Chase is nowhere to be seen. </p><p>House is tempted to run after him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>“I have to say, calling Arizona was a nice touch.”, House says as he corners Wilson near a nurses station a few hours later. His friend closes his eyes briefly, probably brassing himself for what’s to come.<p>“I thought you could use the lesson.”, Wilson answers as he starts walking away and House follows. “Sure. Obviously there is nothing wrong with tricking a doctor to question his mental capacities. It’s not like I have people’s lives between my hands on a regular basis.”</p><p>“Is there a reason we are having this conversation?”, the oncologist asks and House stops him with his cane again. “Does he still live with you?”</p><p>“Are you jealous?”, Wilson replies, looking way too amused, before he adds :  “No, he doesn’t.”</p><p>“What about Cameron and Foreman?”, House asks. He hasn’t seen their ‘ghosts’ walking around the hospital but, one surprise is enough. “Cameron works at the ER. Foreman is in New-York.”, Wilson says and House frowns.</p><p>“Sometimes I can’t remember why I hired them in the first place.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>House isn’t expecting to see Chase enter his office that same evening. It’s almost midnight and he looks ready to go home - wherever that is - in his fashionably discutable civilian clothes. House looks around the room for a clue that he is dreaming.<p>“Did you change your mind?”, he asks after a moment of them looking at each other in silence.</p><p>Chase shakes his head and says : “I wanted… Nevermind. Have a good evening.” He turns and is almost out the door by the time House stops him : “Wait.”</p><p>Chase looks back at him like he regrets ever thinking talking to House was a good idea. Like he thinks his soulmate is about to break up with him all over again. Instead, House says : “Can I take you out to dinner?”</p><p>The irony.</p><p>He gets a small smile for his trouble, though. And House finds his own lips stretching when Chase replies : “Nope. But you can ask me again tomorrow.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>MONDAY, NOVEMBER 13TH, 2007 (17:30 EDT)<p>“House, why am I here?”, Chase asks, looking both annoyed and bored out of his mind, as he leans against the teacher desk of the amphitheater, next to Foreman. “What this isn’t entertaining enough for you?”, House shots back, faking offence. </p><p>“I have to be back at the OR in twenty minutes. Looking at your new fellows peeing themselves wasn’t what I had in mind when I agreed to meet you here.”, Chase complains and House frowns slightly. He is in fact wearing scrubs.</p><p> “What did you have in min-”, he starts before Chase raised-eyebrow tells him what he wants to know. A Cheshire-cat-like smile stretches House lips. “Oh, you minx.”</p><p>House is torn. His gaze travels from Chase to his new team, whose members are watching them like they aren’t sure if they should take their exchange at face-value... or not.</p><p>“Yes, we are soulmates.”, House tells them, his tone full of sarcasm and suggesting he is expecting their surprise but they never get to doubt him as Foreman throws his arms in the air and Chase protests by calling his name, before he adds : “We had a betting pool!”</p><p>“Oops.”, House says, not looking even so slightly apologetic. “How much did you two lose?”</p><p>“A lot.”, his ex-fellows answers at once. </p><p>“Do you think we are idiots or something? How much time did it takes you to figure it out?”, Taub asks Foreman, out of curiosity - and because he doesn’t have anything to lose after today.</p><p>“I never did. Neither did Cameron.”, Foreman replies, like Taub is naive to think they could have done any better. Taub still looks doubtful while Thirteen looks like this is the best thing she has heard since putting a foot at PPTH. The others are more uncertain.</p><p>House is about to ask her ‘why’ when Wilson decides to get him back on track, calling his name and giving him ‘a look’. “Right.”, House sighs. When he thinks he could be having sex right now. </p><p>He turns towards Terzi. He had planned to play with Taub first but, can’t be bothered anymore. He is on the clock. </p><p>“Doctor Terzi, would you please stand up?”, House asks. She smiles as she does so but he can tell she is suspicious. And still really hot. </p><p>“Nice.”, he comments, looking at her and he can feel the moment Chase’s attention is on him. House doesn’t even have to look back to know his soulmate is currently glaring. “I’m right here.”</p><p>“I know. This is why I wanted you here.”, House replies, catching Chase’s eyes over his shoulder. “So I would remember you are just as hot but also a good doctor.”</p><p>Chase doesn’t look convinced nor happy and when House turns around, neither does Terzi. Well.</p><p>“You’re fired.”, House tells her and he almost looks sorry as he watches her storms away. There is a brief silence before he adds : “Everybody else, please exit quickly and don’t be late tomorrow.”</p><p>Foreman and Wilson don’t need to be told twice and most of the fellows are out the door before Chase accepts House arm around him, except for a laughing Kutner that Thirteen has to drag outside the amphitheater.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>MONDAY, DECEMBER 24TH, 2007 (23:00 EDT)<p>Christmas festivities are still going strong in the hall and House just performed a Christmas Miracle. The day could have been worse. His old and new fellows are hanging out next to the christmas tree. </p><p>The last ones look even more intimidated when he joins them and puts an arm around Chase, who does the same and kisses him. Uncaring of their audience. </p><p>“What?”, House says, defiantly when he catches Thirteen’s gaze on them. “You guys look good together.”, she answers, unbothered by his attitude.</p><p>She is the first and probably only one to think so but it’s still nice to hear, not that House tells her as he rolls his eyes… to better hide his smile in Chase’s stupid hair a moment later.</p><p>“We socialized. Now can we go home?”, he asks his soulmate, as exasperated as he is hopeful. “Don’t you want to open your present?”</p><p>“I already know what my present is.”, Chase laughs, one of his hands finding its way in House’s hair. He isn’t one for PDA and neither is Chase but he suspects his wombat lover is half drunk on spiked eggnog. “Are you impatient to open yours?”</p><p>“I’m the one asking to go home, am I not?”, House answers, dramatically enough to get another laugh from Chase. </p><p>House endures another ten minutes of this, because Wilson joins them, before he menaces to leave without Chase.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________</p>
</div>MONDAY, DECEMBER 25TH, 2007 (00:45 EDT)<p>House is lying naked in bed, Chase - just as naked - snuggled against his left side, his head on House’s shoulder. He can tell his soulmate is about to fall asleep but knows he won’t be able to unless he does what he has to do.</p><p>“Wanna open your present now?”, House asks, not daring to look at Chase. He can feel him blink as his lashes graze his skin. “Didn’t I just do that?”, he replies, sleepily.</p><p>“Well I could still bring it back to the store if you don’t -”, House tries again, as he picks up said present from his nightstand. “I thought you didn’t do presents?”, Chase interrupts him, sounding confused, as he props himself on his elbow.</p><p>“I made an exception.”, House says and Chase pouts : “I don’t have anything for you.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” House rolls his eyes before placing the small box on his chest in front of Chase, who looks at it like it’s about to explode. “Open it.”</p><p>Very carefully, Chase unties the ribbon and opens the box to find another one inside of it. The velvet kind which usually contains jewelry. He looks up at House who merely encourages him to keep going.<br/>
When he does open the box, Chase finds two platinum rings.</p><p>He gapes at them for a while before he looks back at House : “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Of course not.”, House replies, flippant. But he betrays his nervosity a second later as he takes Chase’s ring out of the box and orders : “Give me your hand.”</p><p>“Yes.”, Chase says, sounding breathless and looking like he is about to cry. Not what House is going for there but he probably should have seen it coming. He does feel his own throat tightens as he puts the ring on Chase’s finger. “Good?”</p><p>Chase nods and kisses him, taking House by surprise, as he was about to get his own ring out of the box. </p><p>Chase does put it on his finger eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>KUDOS &amp; COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay? Nay? I kinda feel like it could have been worse for a first. Also dear Australians, I'm sorry for the 'clichés'. </p><p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!</p><p>I'm thinking of writing an 'Halloween Special' one shot, a crossover with The Walking Dead like the Beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse from House characters point of view. Still brainstorming. </p><p>Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>